If you only knew
by wicked-smour
Summary: I perceived it was only a stupid crush, yet when I look upon my heart, I discovered that I love you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi!! This is my first Artemis Fowl fic and I'm not quite sure if this foolish and silly story of mine will give you pleasure. I'm trying to stay the characters in their respective characters. (I don't like oocness that much, though I appreciate some fanfics that feature ooc) Please forgive me if my story has wrong grammar or spelling. Well…read on! Please be reminded that this story takes place after TLC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl even though I wish to. (-)

* * *

"_Love is nothing but like a bittersweet chocolate…"_

* * *

**The Aurum Restaurant, near Redwood College, Ireland**

A seventeen year-old man walked gracefully through the expensive, well-lit restaurant. His big bodyguard, although he seems too old to be one, followed him swiftly. Young girls from other tables started whispering to each other, noticing how handsome and beautiful the Irish teenager is, but they stopped when the Eurasian bodyguard glared at them for an instant. The two odd customers finally reached their table.

"How are you, Arty? You look so tired. I shouldn't have arranged this dinner tonight." Angeline Fowl worriedly asked.

"No need to worry about, Mother. I'm perfectly fine." Artemis gently replied.

"Come, on. Sit down." Artemis Fowl Sr. offered.

Artemis and Butler sat down, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Fowl and the twins. Myles had been busy biting his bib while Beckett was contented drinking his milk.

"Artemis, we need to talk about something important."

"Yes, Father. And-?"

"And your father and I realized that we almost took your childhood away so we decided to make it up to you."

Artemis stiffened from his sit. _'They didn't take my childhood away…in fact, I enjoyed It.' _he thought. He didn't expect this.

"Mother, you didn't take my childhood away. I am just irregularly mature for my age which, I consider, an advantage."

"That's exactly my point, Arty. You are too mature. You need to become a normal child. But then, you believe in fairies…" His mother answered.

"So we came up with a plan that will surely make you feel the life of a normal teenager. It will also make you spend time with your brothers." His father continued.

The young man doesn't know how to feel about this because he hated the fact that he is a big brother now. It's been just a few weeks after he came from the time tunnel. But of course, he still cares for the twins.

"And what activity is th—"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl! Oh, Hello there, Myles and Beckett!" The almost-running, strange, panicky girl greeted them by surprise.

The world's most cunning criminal mastermind glared at her. He hates being interrupted. The two-year old twins had the opposite reaction. They smiled at the brown-haired girl. Butler knew that he was supposed to be alerted, but eventually he was not. He knew this girl, and unfortunately for Artemis, he knew nothing about what was going to happen.

"Arty, dear, this is Miss Shannen Rewelf (last name pronounced as ri-wolf). She is the ex-babysitter of the twins." Mrs. Fowl broke the tension.

"I'm so sorry." She bowed down. "I presume you are Mr. Artemis Fowl the Second." She offered a handshake.

Artemis hesitated. He didn't know if he should accept her offer. He turned his head to Butler.

"She is a completely decent person, Sir. She is the babysitter of Myles and Beckett before you were found." Butler said.

Artemis turned to the girl. "I am _Master _Fowl. And please, next time, come early. I don't want anybody who is lazy and irresponsible taking care of my brothers."

"Artemis, please, not too harsh. I can assure you, she is not lazy and irresponsible. In fact, the twins are quite fond of her." Artemis Sr. informed and reprimanded.

"My apologies, Ms. Rewelf."

'_What's up with this vampiric teenager? Why so strict and formal? He is so weird!! Maybe he is from outer space?!!!' _Shannen shuddered in thought.

"It is okay, _Master_ Fowl. You can call me Shayne. After all, I am the one who surprised the uh…hell out of you."

Artemis shook her hand. It felt very warm and easy. Then their hands broke off.

"Shayne, dear, you may sit down."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowl."

"Anyway, Father, before Miss Rewelf interrupted, what activity are you planning to do? And what is she doing here?" Artemis regained his composure immediately.

"Well, Arty, your mother and I decided to make Shayne teach you how to be a proper big brother to your siblings. In short, you are babysitting the twins." Mr. Fowl I explained.

Artemis was stunned. Babysitting his brothers? But why? He knew the Fowls are going straight but why should he do that? He knew this is a psychology procedure. But why can't he give the textbook answer to his parents' plea? '_I must be developing a huge and large mass of conscience by now. I can't even launch the little "game" I was planning to enforce. But that would be worst of me, I can't deceive my parents. But I can't work with this seemingly Eurasian girl.' _He thought.

"But Father, I have work to do. I have my college. Please, father. I am not trying to make the wrong impression. And I will surely disturb Miss Rewelf's other businesses."

"We talked to your professors about this. They all agreed to let you out of your school for two and a half months. Shayne is also fine with this." His father replied.

Angeline Fowl smiled at him. Shayne looked at him. His father stared at him. What should he do? He only knew one thing: he needed a plan! He knew his brain wouldn't let him down.

* * *

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the short chappie. Please do feel welcome to express your views and opinions. Till then, fellow Artemis Fowl fans!

----wicked-smour


	2. Chapter 2: Consideration

A/N: Thanks to those who read my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks also for the reviews. It gave me inspiration. To tell you the truth, this story is an unrequited AFOC. I'm making sure this OC story is completely different than the rest. Anyways, read on!! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm having a major writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Period.

* * *

"_I would have done everything to freeze the moment..."_

* * *

**The Aurum Restaurant, near Redwood College, Ireland**

The Irish Family continued their tiny discussion. The two Eurasians just listened to their bargains.

"Mother, how about, Miss Rewelf and I will babysit my brothers together. I mean, _together." _Artemis suddenly smiled.

"But Mr. Fowl, you said I will only stay at the manor for a week and now, your very dearest son, wants me to stay for two long months! This is unfair! I completely object!" Shayne was outrage. She disliked the idea of staying in the manor for two weeks babysitting the twins with the eccentric, spoiled Artemis Fowl the Second.

Arty's parents thought about their son's proposal. Well yes, Artemis will take care of Myles and Beckett better if Shayne is around. Why not? They can absolutely convince Mr.Rewelf to allow his daughter to stay with them for two months.

"Okay, Arty. You got us in a deal. Shayne, dear, we will just contact your parents about the change of schedule." Mr. Fowl concluded.

"But, Mr.Fowl…I…just can't…" Shayne stammered. She knew what this Fowl Family can do; in fact she knew that the person she will be teaching is the heir to the Fowl criminal empire.

"Tell us why, Shayne?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

"I have school, I have…so many…activities…planned after the supposed "one week" teaching! I'm deeply sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fowl…I can't do this." Shayne hurriedly replied.

Artemis quickly told her, "It wouldn't be kind of you to turn away the proposal of my dear parents. Remember the things my family did for your family…"

At that, she remembered all the help her family received from the Fowls. They lend her family money, they helped her and her little brother go back to school and help them start a new life. Yes, this spoiled brat was trying to make her remember her debt to them. After all, she just can't turn away them, she considered Mrs. Fowl and Mr.Fowl her second parents.

"Are you sure with that, dear?" Mrs.Fowl asked.

* * *

**Somewhere in Haven City…**

"…so you need Artemis' help again." Holly Short concluded.

"Yes…and as much as I hate to admit it, the LEP will need Mud boy's help." Foaly admitted.

"So LEP can't take care of this…does that mean that without our team's help, LEP can't possibly solve this big problem…and when I say big…it's BIG!" Mulch Diggums added. He chewed a large chunk of his gigantic sandwich.

"Opal Koboi and Jon Spiro working together? You can't say it's big, it's the worst." Foaly shook his head. "…but Opal can't outsmart me. Caballine expects so much from me….blah blah.."

"Here he goes again…" Holly shook her head.

* * *

"Are you sure with that, dear?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

"I'm not so sure to be honest, Mrs. Fowl…" Shayne replied. She swallowed. She avoided the pompous prat's eyes. His eyes seemed to contain an air of victory and boast.

"You'll be a great help to Artemis." Mr. Fowl informed her. The Fowls are going straight after all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, can I talk to your _dearest_ son for a second?" Shayne nervously asked. Or at least she pretended to be nervous.

"Oh sure, dear." Mrs. Fowl smiled. The twins cried asking for their milk. The Fowl parents were distracted by the twins commotion. Shannen took this opportunity to pull Artemis out and have a very serious talk with him.

"This way." Shannen commanded. Butler followed them with his eyes. Artemis still wore the smirk that he was wearing a few minutes ago when he finally came up with the perfect plan. They finally stopped near the restaurant's bathroom.

"Why are you doing this?" Shannen raised her eyebrow at the idiotic, pompous prat who seems to know nothing but find ways to make people suffer.

Artemis stared at her and smirked even more. He finally replied, "Why Ms. Rewelf, is it wrong to ask you to _teach_ me how to take care of my brothers and change the impression that I am an idiotic, pompous prat who seems to know nothing but find ways to make people suffer?"

* * *

A/N: The Artemis who learned good values is back. I am really hoping that this story will turn out what I expect this to turn out. Anyways, see you guys soon! Please review if you have time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coming

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the story alerts! Anyways, I have an announcement to make. Tandarararaaa!! I will update my story once a month. Sorry, guys, I am really busy right now. Go on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. So sad. I own the idea though.

* * *

"_Someday, you'll meet someone who will teach you the ways of true love and happiness, and you know your life will never be the same again."_

* * *

**After 3 days…**

Shayne slumped back wearily on the black, leather seat, instantly falling soundly asleep. Every now and then, Butler could hear her muttering about some 'stupid brat' who thinks 'everyone is inferior to him' and how she wanted to 'beat some sense' out of him. Butler's mouth seemed to twitch into a grin because he had the 'vaguest' idea on who could it be about.

"This is going to be interesting." He said to himself as he steered the Mercedes to the Fowl's newly-renovated manor.

"Are we there yet?" mumbled Shayne sleepily a few minutes later while rubbing her eyes; her brown hair sticking out like a haystack.

Butler looked at her through the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in 20 mins. Why? Do you need something?" he replied politely.

"No, no." answered Shayne as she tried to fix her hair. "I am just dreading the moment when I have to talk with the arrogant prat." she continued, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Artemis is not arrogant," disagreed Butler gently, in defense for his principal." When he noticed Shayne raising her eyebrows at this statement, he smiled a little. "Okay. A little maybe, but he is a good child."

"Yeah…yeah…Sure, why not." sighed Shayne as she rolled her eyes.

Butler tried to change the subject. "Did you finish the books that I gave you?"

"Yeah." answered Shayne brightly, completely sidetracked. "I love Samuel Clemens! He's such a good writer! I'm currently into Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Great book so far even if it's her first novel. How do you find Jane Austen?"

"Well her books are not for me. Too much romance. Who told you to lend me those books?" inquired Butler, even though he knew who it was.

"Oops." Shayne softly giggled. She wouldn't let Miss Minerva get into trouble. She still considered Minerva as a friend even if she completely buried her in a chess game a few weeks ago. Plus, Shayne thought happily, she kicked Minerva's butt on their badminton game recently. She grew silent again as thoughts about Artemis crawled back on her mind. Shayne stared at the back of Butler's head.

"Is he really nice? I know the Fowls are going straight. But…he still scares me a little." she asked quietly, trailing off at the last sentence.

Butler smiled gently. He remembered the incident where Artemis scared a waitress by simply looking at her. "Master Artemis will not bite you." he simply said.

"Okay then," sighed Shayne.

Silence fell over them as they were both absorbed in their own thoughts. The only things they could hear were the humming of the car's engine and Butler's watch ticking. The weather seemed to reflect Shayne's doubt and uncertainty for the bright sun had turned into rain. Shayne stared outside as raindrops started to fall.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**The Aurum Restaurant, near Redwood College**_

"_Why Miss Rewelf is it wrong to ask you to teach me how to take care of my brothers and change the impression that I am an idiotic, pompous prat who seems to know nothing but find ways to make people suffer?" _

_Shayne was surprised, her green eyes widening. This prat couldn't be a mind reader! Or is he? She glared at him._

'_He is handsome though!' a thought entered._

'_He is cute." Another one said._

'_He looks like a vampire!' still another one squealed._

_Her thoughts rolled over one another, leaving her in a slight daze. A few seconds later, her clouded mind suddenly cleared. 'I'm thinking about Artemis Fowl II. This is ridiculous!' she shook her head._

"_Speechless?" taunted Artemis, his smirk widening._

_She couldn't think of any retort. And as the silence grew, Artemis became impatient. "You are wasting my time. Will you help me?" asked Artemis; his expression turned serious. He smelled victory._

_Shayne looked at her helplessly. She knew she has no choice. This prat practically cornered her._

"_Next time, genius." she thought. "Okay." She finally agreed. She scowled at him for a minute then proceeded to their table, leaving Artemis behind. Artemis smirked._

"_Girls…" he murmured._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Artemis gazed at his window, wondering how it will turn out. Psychologically speaking, accepting this 'training' means he wanted to learn something he doesn't know from somebody. But wait, isn't he the most intelligent person in all of Europe? He debated with himself for a while. Finally, he heard a honk from the black Mercedes.

"What will I learn from you, Shannen?"

He sighed. He just accepted the fact that his social skills lack. He really changed.

* * *

See you guys next time!! Please review if you have time.

wickedsmour


	4. Chapter 4: Comprehending

A/N: Hello guys

A/N: Hello guys! May I present the 4th chapter of this tale. Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. The OC and the plot though.

* * *

_From the moment I saw you…from the moment I looked into your eyes…_

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

"Welcome my dear! I hope you will enjoy your stay here." said Mrs. Fowl; completely oblivious to Shayne's sheer disliked for her son. "I hope you and Arty will get along well." she added.

'_Impossible!'_ Shayne shuddered at the thought of _well-mannered _Arty and _nice little _Shayne getting along well. Angeline Fowl prompted Shayne to their new and expensive-looking sala set. Shayne frowned, she missed the old one.

Artemis came down the stairs, looking directly at his new housemate. He made sure that Shayne's temper will not affect him in any way. _'This girl has a one-tracked mind. This would be easy.'_ he thought. His dark Armani suit made him look more handsome as ever.

"Hello, Arty, dear. Shayne is here. Aren't you please?" his mother asked him. Shayne tried to smile at Artemis as he sat beside his mother across Shayne. _'This is my worst nightmare!'_ Shayne cringed. _'Concentrate, Shayne, concentrate!'_ she told herself.

"I am, Mother. I hope Shayne will cooperate." Artemis flawlessly smiled as he answered. Butler finally entered the manor, staring at the odd situation. Odd because he knew Artemis rarely give a guest a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fowl. Good morning, Master Artemis. Good to see you again, Ms. Rewelf." Butler greeted and bowed before them. Shayne sighed. She was not used to being so formal. Silence intervened between them.

"Where are the twins?" Shayne seek for the two angelic babies. She scanned across the room, her green eyes searching. Unfortunately, she found none.

"Oh, Timmy insisted on taking them to the doctor. He said Myles and Beckett needed some _fresh air_." Mrs. Fowl laughed softly. Shayne smiled, this time for real. She felt so uncomfortable.

"How is your family?" Artemis asked. Shayne looked at him. _'Wait, his eyes are different! The other one is blue and the other is hazel. Wow.' _she wondered. "They're fine. In fact, they are happy about this." She replied sarcastically.

"Is there a problem?" Angeline was concerned. She didn't want her family to be a burden. Trouble is, her eldest son is.

"No, no. I'm fine, Mrs. Fowl. May I please proceed to my room?" Shayne asked, finally, giving up. She stared at Butler, who gave her a reassuring look. She smiled a tiny smile.

"Yes, dear. The maids carried your luggage upstairs. Arty, would you please accompany Shayne?" Angeline suggested happily.

'_Oh, no.'_Shayne groaned. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to at least have a moment to stare dejectedly at the window. She wanted to at least let a few tears escape.

"Of course." Arty obeyed. Shayne stood up and started to walk. Artemis followed her.

"Are you having a nice time?" Artemis mimicked a casual conversation.

"I know you are having fun right now and stop being so formal with me. Just shut up." she hissed.

"That is not nice to say, Shayne. I don't see the reason why you dislike me so much." he murmured.

"You said the reason. I'm more annoyed at myself, actually. Every time I see you I start to feel annoyed and irritated even if you only smile or stare…" Shayne scowled. She realized she said too much, but she wanted to say more. "…and you are so obnoxious." she continued.

Artemis was amused. He found this average girl interesting. "I see. If that is how you see and feel things, Ms. Rewelf. I will not argue." he smirked as he tried to see Shayne's reaction.

"Definitely. One should respect other's opinion. I thought you will try to change my mind. You are a manipulative person." She stopped at the 2nd to the last door of the floor.

"I am, Shayne. But don't be too judgemental. You will never know what will happen…" Artemis replied.

"_Thank you_ for accompanying me_, Master_ Fowl…" said Shayne sarcastically.

"You are welcome." Artemis smiled and started to walk away.

* * *

**Haven City**

"What's happening to your system, Foaly? The news about Opal's break out and mud man isn't true." Mulch Diggums commented. He reached for the sandwich only to be stopped by Doodah Day.

"Stop it, Diggums. At least, I am not a sandwich-stealer." Foaly retorted. He turned to his computer again and focused on what hhe was doing.

"We should tell Artemis about this. Someone's been messing up with your _highly-secured_ system." Holly looked at her fairy communicator.

"Mud Boy again? All you've been mentioning is Artemis. We should tell him this, we should tell him that..." Mulch teased Holly to his heart's delight. Mulch knows this is one of his benefits for being left by Holly.

"Stop it,Mulch." Holly turned pink. It was all she could say.

"Found her!" Foaly screamed with delight.

"Who?"

"The one who's been messing up with the genius." He replied with a sly smile.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

"It seems like you didn't prove her wrong. " Butler commented. He followed his principal to the study room.

"You were listening, as I thought. And yes, I didn't prove her wrong. She was scowling at me and signs show that if I did prove her wrong I might get punched." Artemis said. He sat down on the brown couch and started reading his new psychology book.

"As we all know, Shayne is a hot-tempered girl, she doesn't have much patience when someone is irritating her. But I would like to think she will not go too far to get revenge on you. Therefore, Artemis, I think you are just interested in her." Butler muffled a smile. He sat in front of his principal then started to read the newspaper.

"A very convincing analysis, Butler. But i'm afraid that's not the case. Let us just say she annoys me too and I don't want to engage myself to long conversations with her because I barely knew her." Artemis explained himself, never looking up from his book.

Butler smiled. He knew his prinipal was lying. He saw the way Artemis looked at her, with his curious eyes.

"Okay, then. But remember, she is not an experiment."

"I know." He smiled and finally moved on to the next lines of sentences.

* * *

Yep, I gave you a present: a cliffie!! Hahaha. Oh well. Please review if you would like to. (No pressure!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of a New Journey

A/N: Hello, everyone!! I dedicate this chapter to all my faithful readers. I thank you for supporting me. Posting chapter 5 is quite an achievement to me, because I never got pass chapter 2 in my other stories. Thanks for the inspiration!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does. Too bad.

* * *

"_The only thing worst than a boy who hates you is a boy who loves you…"_

_-The Book Thief by Markus Zusak_

* * *

"_Why did__ the prince hug the commoner?" the little girl curiously asked. She leaned down on her mother's lap and listened carefully._

"_Because the prince loved her..." Her mother looked down and smiled at her. She stroked her daughter's silky brown hair and continued, "…the commoner didn't know that the prince already cared for her. The beautiful maiden thought he was mocking her that's why she went away…"_

"_Too bad, she didn't wait." The little lady yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her mother and for the last time in that quiet evening, she asked her mother, "How does one know she is in love?" _

_Her mother just smiled and continued to stroke her hair. She hummed a gentle lullaby until her dearest child fall asleep._

"_Not now, my dear. Not now."_

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Shayne realized that there were tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, got up and sighed.

'First time in four years. Mother appeared in my dream again. Maybe I just miss her.' She tried to convince herself. She knew that usually, her mother visits her in her dreams when something major is going to happen. Yet, the dream that she had last night confused her.

She got down from her comfortable bed and went straight to the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. 'I'm a mess!' she looked at herself in horror. 'Artemis might insult or smirk at me again.' She shook her head and began to fix the tangled lady in front of her.

* * *

**Haven City**

Holly held the fairy communicator on her hands. Ready to push the button anytime, she looked at her trusted companions. Each one of them shook their heads.

"Time for mud boy to be useful. Again." Mulch said casually. When he felt the tension surrounding each one of them, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Push it, Holly." Foaly prompted. He looked at her carefully. 'This is for the sake of the whole fairy people and Caballine. We must find that mud girl.' He nod his head.

"Artemis?" Holly began.

"Holly. I've been expecting you." The genius answered seriously, feeling an instinct. 'They have a problem.' He thought.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your rest. We need your help."

"What is it?"

A mud girl. She hacked Foaly's computer system. We are positive she has an ally too."

"When did the incident happen?"

"Three days ago. We have her codename."

'This will be interesting.' Artemis thought.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

She was again, late for breakfast. She hurriedly got down the stairs and to her disdain; she saw the prat, his kind parents and the twins waiting for her.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." She bowed down her head and apologized.

"No, no need to bow down. Apology accepted." Artemis I laughed and motioned Shayne to her seat.

"Hello Myles. Hi Beckett. How are the wonderful twins?" She greeted the chuckling twins as she sat down beside Artemis. She tried not to be distracted by focusing her attention to the younger siblings.

"Sheeyne!" The twins happily replied.

"You are late again, Shayne, for two mornings in row." Artemis said smirking at her again.

"Thanks for the greeting." She quietly hissed, trying not to look at him. Before she forget she greeted the two bodyguards. "Oh, hello, Butler! Good Morning, Juliet!" She sighed after greeting.

Breakfast was uneventful until Artemis asked his parents to talk to them in private. Of course, the couple agreed.

"Now what is he telling?" Shayne murmured annoyingly as she looked in Artemis' direction. She sat in the playing room and played with Myles and Beckett; and of course, tried to attend to both of their needs. It is hard to be a babysitter when you are taking care of twins.

"Stupid Artemis…I'm sure he is complaining to his parents how amateur I am." She continued shaking the twins rattle.

"Stooopidd…Artimeshhh…" Myles said suddenly with a smile.

"No, don't say that! Stop, Myles, stop! Shh…" Shayne looked at him in horror.

"Stoooopiddd…" Beckett laughed with his twin after imitating him.

"Myles! Beckett! Who taught you to say bad words?" Angeline was alarmed on what she has heard. She and her husband came to the rescue.

"Sheeynee…" The twins cried after hearing their mama's voice.

"Shayne?" Mr. Fowl asked her. She looked at the twins' parents and bowed her head.

"Who called me stupid? Such childish attitude." Artemis followed his parents.

"I did that. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." 'Idiot! You shouldn't have said that! Now you're in trouble…' she told herself.

"It's okay, Shayne. Just don't do it again. Did you apologize to Arty?" Angeline knelt down and got Myles. She looked at her teenage son then her trusted babysitter.

"Sorry?" She tensed.

"Hesitant? Hmm…apology accepted. And now, I will apologize to you too."

"Why?"

"Shayne, honey, because Arty has to fly to Asia."

'Stupid, idiot! That bastard!!' Shannen Rewelf thought while she scowled at the world's most cunning criminal mastermind.

* * *

That's all, folks!! See you next month! And guess who hacked Foaly's computer system. Good Luck!

wickedsmour


	6. Chapter 6: Airport Bizarre

A/N: I had my periodical exams that's why I updated late. And I have just finished the Time Paradox. I was really amazed by it. Mesmerized is a better term, I think. But then, I was not surprised that Myles and Beckett are as gifted as Artemis is. Such disappointed on my part, I was hoping Eoin Colfer might change that part a bit. I wish they are normal, well not really normal, (because they are normal! They don't have abnormalities!) but a bit different from Artemis. Do you get my point? But I like Beckett, the whirlwind of the Fowl Manor. Ha-ha. Well, enough chit-chat. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and thanks for the views!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl in any way because if I do, I would have made Myles and Beckett annoying, irritating, normal but cute. "Artemis simple-toon!" haha.

* * *

_With just one touch, love can conquer your fears…turning your tears into smiles. _

* * *

**Mid- Air Space, across Armenia**

Artemis wondered why he agreed to his parents' condition. Is it because he changed so much? 'Probably,' he thought. He shut his MacBook down and relaxed as he closed his eyes. His brain is again plotting a plan to let that ordinary girl out of his way. 'I don't want to harm her,' he thought softly. 'I need music stop this tension."

As he searched for his Ipod nano in his expensive Armani bag, his eyes glanced at the young, Eurasian lady. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly and she looked peaceful. He never appreciated her that much, but as he carefully plopped his earphones to his ears, he realized that she has done a lot for him. For an instance, when Beckett didn't want to put his diaper on and he was getting infuriated, Shayne was the one who calmed the playful two-year old down and got the toddler to agree to let his big brother put it.

"Earth to Artemis, who is staring at a young lady like a maniac." The young genius was startled by the voice of Mulch Diggums. He realized he was in a daze and because of it, he forgot that he was supposed to have a 'chat' with Mr. Diggums, who will be his 'tourist guide' in Thailand.

"I'm most certainly not." He muffled a chuckle. Arty removed his earphones and concentrated on the video call. 'They're good.' he thought. 'They made him looked like a real human.' The last time Artemis saw Mulch Diggums pretending to be human was when he fought the twisted-brained Jon Spiro. He thought Mulch looked more like a deformed human who has problems with his height.

"So Mr. Fowl, the five-star hotel is ready for your coming. I also told them to prepare room service every hour." Mulch said with indignance. Dwarfs have a _very healthy_ appetite.

"Okay, Mr. Diggums. Meet me at Suvarnabhumi Airport Arrivals. Remember, I don't like to wait."

"Your pleasure, only .your pleasure, _Master_ Fowl." Artemis hung up. He looked at the sleeping figure of Shayne who seemed so comfortable at the business class seat. 'I have to keep you out of danger and the secret.' He sighed and finally drifted to his sub-consciousness.

* * *

**Suvarnabhumi Airport**

Captain Holly Short pretended to be Mulch's niece. After all, she can easily fool people with her child-like, pretty face. Plus, she learned the skill to act as a human in the Academy. She looked at the clock, it was past eleven and the plane hasn't arrived yet. 'Someone is watching us.' Holly reminded herself as she strolled around the arrival extension.

"Beatrice, stop moving around!" Uncle Martin called.

Holly skidded to stop at a point and looked at Uncle Martin. "Yes, uncle." She almost laughed as she replied to Mulch's signal. 'There's an unusual video camera in this area.' she thought. She searched and glanced at the area where Uncle Martin told her to stop. 'There!' she thought blissfully. It was disguised as the mud people's cigarette, on top of the trash can. She was about to disengage it when Mulch gave her the ultimate sign of Artemis and the mud girl's arrival.

"Beatrice, looked, there's our visitor! But stay there!" Uncle Martin exclaimed. Holly looked at his direction and she saw Artemis and the mud girl walked side by side. She felt how she missed Arty terribly, and how frustrated she was with the plan.

* * *

**Somewhere in Bangkok**

"They're here." Moon reported to her mistress. "In Suvarnabhumi Airport, to be exact."she added.

"Hmm…I thought they will use Fowl's private helicopter. It's a good thing the great one instructed me to set up a camera in the new airport." The mistress replied. "Does he have a companion?" she asked.

"Yes…a girl." Moon informed her mistress immediately. She opened a new program in her unusual laptop and saw a little girl staring through the disguised cam. "Mistress, look here." She called the mistress' attention.

"What is it?"

"I think a little girl identified the camera."

"Impossible. The great one told me no one will. Wait, let me take a look." The mistress moved swiftly and stood behind Moon. Then, her tremble began to ease. "No worries, dearest Moon, it is just Captain Holly Short of LEP. Everything is going according to plan. Good, good." She nodded her head.

"Captain Short?" Moon was confused. Her mistress didn't say anything to her about the little captain. She turned her back at the advanced laptop and stared at her mistress.

"Oh, dear. I will let the great one talk to you soon. She will set a meeting."

"Really?" Moon looked for mistress' reassurance ecstatically.

"Yes, Moon. Soon, soon enough." Moon turned her attention back to the computer happily. Her mistress walked away but stopped and glanced back at her and the image at the laptop screen then murmured something.

* * *

**Survanabhumi Airport**

"Artemis, where is your tourist guide?" Shayne rubbed her eyes as she searched for the guide. She then looked at Artemis, who seems to be so calm she taught that, if they weren't at the airport, she would think he is in a spa or something.

"They're there." He replied to his companion.

"Beatrice, look there's our visitor! But stay there!" A little man called and pointed them. 'This is weird,' Shayne thought as she followed Artemis' lead. 'I feel something's coming…' she shook her head.

* * *

And the chapter ends there…yes! A cliff-hanger. And Moon is another character. We need her to 'juice' Artemis out. Please review! Thanks!

--wicky


	7. Chapter 7: Into the future

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I've been very,very busy this month because of our school's activities. So to make up for it, I will update two chapters of IOYK(If Only You Knew) the next time I will update. So yeah...I'm really sorry guys. I'll update fast enough after our quarterly exams(October 8,9,10). Well, enjoy the chapters, guys!

* * *

"_I have hated the words and I have loved them. I hope I have made them right."_

* * *

Two words: Sneak Peak

This chapter features spoilers about the ending.

But not that much.

000000000000000000000000000

"I love you."

"I'm too young. Too immature. I'm...I'm not ready for that. There. Was.Nothing.Between.Us. And never will."

"Do you love me?"

"I..."

He pressed on. "Do you love me?"

"I...have...I...will..."

"Why can't you answer me?"

"I don't know." she muttered quietly. For all she knew, this is one of their _supposed_ friends.

He moved towards her.

"Please tell me you are not leaving me..."

She looked at him, frightened. "No...I..."

He lurched towards her suddenly, embracing her tightly against his body. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.

"Is it because of the genius? You know you're choices. He lives or he dies." He said mockingly. Then,he kissed her neck quickly. "What's your choice, my dear?" He smirked maniacally. 'Good plan.' He praised himself.

"ARTEMISSSS!!" she shouted for the last time.

* * *

_Master Artemis,_

_Thank you, for letting me go. I'm sorry._

_Yours,_

_C._

She decided not to give the short note. Nothing could relieve the pain In fact, she would give any amount of gold for the pain to be eased. 'Life's normal again.' She sighed at the thought. 'It would be better this way. Artemis and the others will think I left them for good.' She cried as she considered this.

* * *

"I broke her heart." He said, his voice expressionless.

"Have you ever thought of saying sorry to her?"

"For what?

"For everything and..."She stopped.

Silence.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"For breaking her heart."

* * *

One word: Important

Featuring this spoilers is important to the plot of the story

3 different spoilers. 3 different chapters. One story.

* * *

A/N: My dear readers, I included the spoilers because it is essential to put these spoilers. Please understand. :) One day, you'll thank me for this.


	8. Chapter 8 and 9: Accident

A/N: Hahaha! Here's your monthly dose of If Only You Knew! Plus, the bonus chapter I promised. Thank you, my dear readers. My exams are very good. Thank you for your unending support! Please read the author's note below.

* * *

"_So close but still so far..."_

* * *

"Come. Follow this voice"

Shayne practically stared blankly. She didn't know who was calling her, but it was so sweet, belonging to a child's. Her surroundings faded slowly as the voice suddenly became the sole purpose of her life. Everything was dark; this voice is her only light. She followed it, every commanded direction taken without any single complain, for it is right. The only right thing in her world that time was that melodic voice.

"Very good, Mud Girl. Just follow this sound, this voice; never listen to anyone, just this one."

"Yes." She answered politely.

"Now, I want you to cross the street when the green light is shown. Remember, just follow me."

"Just follow you."

"Now stop repeating and pay attention."

Shayne smiled. She and the voice were a pair. It was as if she was born to this cruel world to follow it. Every loose end was solved, and it was like there are strings attached to that voice to her.

"In a count of three, walk slowly, mud girl."

"Yes."

1...

--The engines roared as the red light slowly faded.—

2...

--The drivers waited impatiently. Hell, they're relatives were waiting to be fetched.—

2 and 50 nanoseconds...

--The brown-haired girl giggled. It was nearly time for her boss' command.

3...

--'Bye, world.' She thought her last thought.—

And she stepped down.

* * *

It was Butler's instinct to check on his principal and Shayne every five minutes. He knew that his two charges were safe with Mulch Diggums and Holly but still, he was uneasy. He followed Artemis through the airport, never keeping his eyes off him. After all, it is his duty to protect him. It took him 5 seconds to realize that Shayne was not with the group. He calmed his systems down and counted the creatures present again. Artemis, a disguised Holly and Mulch...

"Artemis!" He called to his employer. He ran fast and caught up to the group.

"Butler?"

"Shayne's missing."

Artemis' eyes widened for a second then closed. He wordlessly ran to the exit door of the Thai airport with Butler, Holly and Mulch trailing behind him. He then saw the girl, giggling and smiling while staring blankly at the other side of the road. 'She has been mesmerized.' He thought.

Suddenly, she stepped down while the cars were moving fast.

"Ah!" Shayne shouted as Artemis pulled her out of the way. He covered her eyes and dragged her back to the sidewalk.

"You fool! Don't—huh?" Shayne confusedly shouted.

"You're safe now." Artemis murmured at her ear gently. Shayne felt very safe with him, as if someone put her out of an unknown danger she had been through. She could hear Butler's sigh of relief, voices of a man and a child, the engine of the cars passing by and most of all...the rhythm of the arrogant prat's heart. She focused her attention to that sound, loving the feeling that she can actually hear and feel his heart. 'After all, he has a good side...what a good friend or...fiend.' She considered the fact that she and her employer may become friends. She shuddered at the thought.

"Ehem." Butler cleared his throat.

"What-what happened? Huh? And stop covering my eyes!" She broke away from saviour and start blinking furiously. 'I'm too close! I can even feel his body heat...' The mesmerized girl reminded herself about keeping her distance.

"You had a daydream." Artemis quickly recovered and pretended to shake off lint on his Armani jacket.

"Impossible...or yeah?" She did know that sometimes, when she is having a daydream, she tends to walk unconsciously.

"Possible, yes. We should see a doctor. Mr. Grey, can you assist us? Our luggage are still inside the airport. Butler, please prepare the car. We are going straight to the rest house. Beatrice, dear, stay with us for a while. Uncle Martin will do something. Okay?" Artemis instructed everyone curtly. Mulch and Butler nodded and did what Artemis said.

"Master, are you sure?"Butler turned to him again and asked for the last time.

"Yes."

'Plan A stage one complete. Good thing, Artemis is always two steps ahead. I see, he had foreseen this.' Holly thought deeply. "Yes, Mr. Fowl, I will stay with you and Miss?" she replied politely.

"How sweet of you!" Shayne complimented Beatrice.

One plan. It's all they need to squeeze Opal Koboi out.

* * *

Sorry if Butler here is a little bit ooc. I squeeze chapter 9 here because of my promise. So, see you then soon!

--wicky


	9. Chapter 10:Flashback 1

**Fowl Manor, October 23, five days before the arrival in Thailand.**

It was a breezy afternoon, the sky in gloom. The trees swayed slowly, the wind caressed everything it touches, the grass bent to the breeze's direction. Still, this beautiful yet simple scene did not do anything to improve Shayne's mood. She still slumped back on one of those oddly comfortable garden chairs, staring off the distance. She did not shift her body for what seems like forever. But who cares, she didn't have the strength to smile and pretend everything is alright. October 23 shouldn't exist. It was a damned day and everything that appeared to be alright reverted back to their painful memories.

"A dream is a wish, your heart makes…" She sang softly, remembering how her mother used to sing it to her. "…When you're fast asleep..." It was such a terrible accident, watching how your dearest woman got crushed in her own car. "…In dreams you lose your heartaches…" She didn't believe it. Her dreams are her own nightmares, reminding her how fast her father recovered from her mother's sudden death. He took another woman in their own little world, a fact Shayne can't accept. "Whatever you wish for, you keep…" She wished she can escape from the old manor and go back to the time she finally felt peace in her dorm room at her school. "Have faith in your dreams and someday…"

Someday she hoped she will feel loved and accepted again.

-------

Artemis watched the twins' old nanny sitting melancholic on his favorite garden chair. The view there was exhilarating and plus, he got some of his scientific ideas from sitting there all afternoon with his laptop. He wondered if he could ask Shayne to go and sit to another chair or let her be. She has been like that these past weeks, always staring off the distance, pretending to be all jolly when the twins are there and as usual, ignoring him. His conscience bothered him. He knew her painful past. Artemis battled internally whether he should go to her or go to another place to meditate. He decided against his better judgment to comfort her (in his own way) and at least, be less "annoying". He walked quietly towards her direction when he heard her sing.

"A dream is a wish, your heart makes…" Artemis could barely hear her, her voice like a whisper. Pain swelled through her very soft voice, it spoke her regrets and problems. He saw a tiny tear dropped from her eyes. "…When you're fast asleep…" He stopped walking, awestruck of how fragile she could be. She continued singing until the fifth line of the song.

"Why did you stop?" He asked out loud, not realizing he spoke the question in his mind.

"Why are you here? Get away." Shayne replied nonchalantly and didn't even bother to face him. Truthfully, she didn't care if he was there.

"I heard you sing."

"Did I permit you to listen to me?"

"Do you have a problem?" He ignored her retort, trying to start a conversation.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you knew everything about me. You know my favorite food, colors, flower and even my favorite position when I'm sleeping. 'Guess, I'm wrong, Mr. Einstein."

"I knew what happened today." She was expecting that.

"And?"

"I went here to comfort you."

"Comfort? I don't need your comfort. And since when did you care about my disturbing existence?"

"Listen, Shayne, I'm-"

"Just shut up and let it go! If you want to stay here then stay. I don't care. Just don't pretend that you understand my feelings because, you don't! You do not know anything at all!" She finally stood up and turned to him.

"Let me speak, Shannen. I thought you needed a friend but it turned out you don't. I should have let you be." He looked at her icily, the friendly demeanor gone. He turned and left her standing in the middle of her realization.

He never called her Shannen before.

----

She didn't know where her feet was leading her until she saw the familiar,grand, mahogany door in front of her. She wasn't sure what was she about to do. She breathed a sigh then turned the knob.

"Please continue the song." She entered the room and slowly walked towards him. She bent her head down and her tears fell off their own. "Look, Artemis, I'm--"

"I told not to enter my room without a knock or even an important business to attend to. If you came here just to apologize, then you may go and enter your own room. Please, don't stain the floor with your tears. My personal maid just waxed it." He replied coldly. His back faced her shocked face, implying that he didn't want her there. Shannen wanted to explain everything, but she knew it was better to keep her mouth shut.

"I...please. Sing it to me." She stepped out of her employer's room. Her employer turned and looked at her retreating figure with a blank face.

---

It was evening when Shannen decided nothing is gonna fix her relationship with the prat. 'What the hell, I was the prat there.' She corrected herself. 'Stupid, he was being friendly there...Mom would have been so angry with me...' If she wasn't been so selfish, maybe Artemis and her will be_ friends_ by now. She owe him one.

She climbed the stairs quietly, lost in her own thoughts when she heard the old piano in the music room singing Cinderella's song. She was so enchanted and hypnotized that her own body started moving towards the yellow room. She stopped by the open door, feeling at peace, when a voice disrupted her.

"Enter." Her heartbeat quickened; her breath stopped. The snap of reality returned to her when she discovered it was Artemis all along.

It was _him _all along.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Shannen quickly turned away and scolded herself internally.

"Come, sit beside me." He interrupted her. She faced him again, shock crossed her Eurasian face. He gestured her towards the empty space beside him.

"I...I thought we're not friends..." Confusion was written all over her face while she walked towards him.

"Do you want us not to be?" She settled next to him nervously. He stared right to her eyes and felt the tension building inside her.

"No! No....it's just that...well...I'm sorry, Artemis. I was really selfish. I was only thinking of my feelings, not realizing how much my selfishness affected the whole Fowl household. I remember Myles asking me if something's wrong...and Beckett, who always wipes my escaped tears. I...I'm sorry." Silence intervened after Shayne's little speech. She felt sincere morose. He felt complete pity.

The piano sang its song again, until the princess fell asleep in the arms of her prince.

* * *

A/N: I'm very,very sorry! I HAD A VERY MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Oh, well. See you next time I update. I'm very sorry!!!!


End file.
